


Obey Me! headcanons, imagines & scenarios

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Scenarios, a compilation of my work on tumblr, headcanons, loooot of topics here, some of them are E so please keep that in mind!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: A compilation of headcanons and drabbles I've written about Obey Me! Please keep in mind some chapters are rated M. I'll put a warning beforehand <3
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	1. What are they thinking while cuddling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i loved your what goes through the rfa minds when cuddling! i was wondering if you could do the same one with the sin boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you liked it! <3 Here it is, what the sin boys are thinking while cuddling MC.

**Lucifer**

  * Not the one who initiates cuddling, but the one who finds himself being cuddled
  * “How bold of her to wrap herself around me without an invite”
  * “This is… quite pleasant, actually.I’ll bring her closer”
  * “She smiled. This little devil definitely knows what she’s doing. She’s smiling like she got what she wanted”
  * “Who would have thought I would be laying in bed with none other than a human?”
  * “This one is a… how was the human term… oh yes, a keeper”
  * “Maybe I shall keep this one. I… like her”
  * “I really do”



**Mammon**

  * Tries pretending he’s the big spoon, but he loves being cuddled
  * **“MC, careful with messing the clothes of The Great Mammon!”**
  * “please don’t move away, you are warm and smell nice”
  * “why has it been so cold lately, btw? because i’ve been needing for you to do this regularly”
  * “because of the cold”
  * “yes”
  * “She’s so fucking pretty. Like mind-blowing pretty. Why is she no nice to me?”
  * “… Why is she, though?”
  * “I can’t let this one get away. No matter what I do. I shall protect her, I don’t care if the other make fun of me. I can’t take it.”
  * “I don’t think I could take her leaving. Not now”.



**Leviathan**

  * Little spoon, all the way
  * “Why is she holding me so close? Why isn’t she kind of… disgusted or– DID SHE JUST SMELL MY HAIR?”
  * **“I’m so sorry, MC, just let me move h–”**
  * “I like your hair. Smells salty” you giggle “Like… the beach, or the ocean”
  * He’s blushing so much it’s funny
  * “Her hands are around me she she has her face buried on my neck, should I be doing something? Should I have brought something?”
  * “… Would she get mad if I turned on my Switch?”
  * If feeling adventurous, he’ll put his tail around one of your legs, which ends up being more comfortable than you thought.



**Satan**

  * low-key very into cuddling
  * Usually you two are reading on the bed, but somehow you end up putting the book down, your head on his shoulder. A couple of minutes later, your head is on his chest and he has an arm around you while he keeps on reading his book. You sigh and he can’t focus on his book any more
  * “She’s such a fast sleeper… I think she’s already dreaming right now”
  * “Will she wake up if I put this strand of her away from her face? … She didn’t. I’m glad. Didn’t want her to wake up”
  * “What is she dreaming about? I wonder which worlds does her mind travel.”
  * “Am I in any one of her dreams?”
  * He sees you smile in your dream and can’t help but smile as well.
  * “And to think this isn’t a product of a magic spell”



**Asmodeus**

  * He’s a giant cuddler, arms and legs wrapped around each other until you can’t tell how you ended up in that position
  * “How can a human be so beautfiful? I mean– I would know. I’ve met greek humans who were just… breathtaking. But how is this human, average looking, so damn beautiful?”
  * “Even the way she moves right now, not really thinking about it… maybe there is more to beauty than I knew. Because I can’t stop thinking about this human ever since I laid eyes on her”
  * “Her hair also smells really nice and– aww, now why are you turning around? Well, now it’s easier to see your face. Which looks really pretty. There’s a little mischief in your eyes, what are you thinking? Where are you moving your hand? Are you–?”
  * “Oh. _Oh_ ”.
  * “You know I’m always down to that~”



**Beelzebub**

  * Giant teddy bear. It’s easier to just lay on him and take a nap. Loves being the big spoon.
  * “I mean, I can see why everyone is so crazy about her. Asmo likes her body. Satan likes her mind. Lucifer likes her cockiness…”
  * “I love that she’s kind, though”
  * “She always has a smile and good intentions. It’s not something you see a lot around here”
  * “She’s also really soft, heh”
  * “Perfect for hugs”
  * “When I’m laying like this with her, I don’t think about food. Not as much, at least”
  * “It’s like she brings peace. And I could use a bit of that”
  * “Even if once you rolled over my marshmallows and I couldn’t take them out without waking you up. I’ll forgive you. Just because you’re making me smile this way”.



**Belphegor**

  * Sleepy cuddler, will make you think he’s only cuddling you because he’s asleep
  * “It’s strange. I usually like sleeping alone. I don’t like it when people keep tossing around the bed or making noises that could wake me up”
  * “And she does all those things. She mumbles in her sleep. It’s annoying”.
  * “But we’ve made an habit of napping in the afternoons and… I don’t dislike it?”
  * “I was used to grabbing a pillow and making myself comfortable but somehow, she’s better. She’s not softer than a pillow but… there’s something about the way she smells”.
  * “Something about the way she hums when I pull her closer”
  * “I want to keep our afternoon naps”
  * “Maybe I can wake her up in a… let’s say, unconventional way this time”




	2. Mystic Messenger crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok hear me out, rfa and sin brothers out on a beach resort with mc! how chaotic would that be omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, I’m so in. Mystic Messenger + Obey me! crossover, I live for this <3

  * After an exchange program, MC returns to Earth. The RFA is happy to have her back and offer to do a welcoming party. Jumin offers a private beach resort his father has just bought. You ask if you could invite some friends from your exchange “school” and they agree. What could go wrong?
  * Asmodeus fell in love with Zen. Nothing you can do. He started by complimenting him on his looks, his hair, his face, his body, his voice… but now looks real smitten.
  * Lucifer is really impressed with Jaehee. We know he likes intelligent people, and also someone who has an opinion on things. After he listens at Jaehee comment all of Jumin’s cat related projects are hopeless and should be dropped, he starts gaining interest in her. He gives her a beer from the cooler and start talking. There is no wine or a fancier drink okay, MC just packed tons of beer on a cooler. 
  * Yoosung approaches someone who seems to be playing the beta release of a videogame on his Nintendo Switch. Levi is very shy because why is this normie suddenly talking to him? He then realizes he’s not normie and actually knows a lot about videogames, so they end up playing together, because obviously Yoosung brought his switch too, who are we kidding.
  * Satan’s reading a book under a parasol, a little away from anyone else. The smell of the ocean is really relaxing so he can use this time to read a little. He sees from afar Levi and Asmo are having a good time so he can relax.
  * Saeyoung is playing with a giant air ball with Mammon. Both of them are really loud
  * “MC” Jaehee whispers, trying not to be impolite to her new friends. “Is he okay?”. You turn around and see Belphie sleeping in a bench a few meters away from Satan, also under a parasol. “Yeah, don’t mind him, he’s okay”.
  * On one of the towels, Saeran is looking a bit uncomfortable at this six foot guy who is eating his twelfth sandwich because what the fuck. Beel notices this and offers one to him. He starts asking him questions about what he does for a living and it’s kind of excited to learn he has a flower shop and asks an horrified Saeran if he has edible flowers. 
  * … Has anyone seen Asmo or Zen recently?
  * Satan has put his book down and is now sitting beside MC, who is sitting on a towel, taking with Jumin, who is still a little suspicious about this story about a far away country that was her home during the past semester. Satan joins the conversation, helping MC who is having trouble hiding she was actually in hell with a bunch on devil brothers. Jumin doesn’t trust Satan’s smile, but tries and be amicable because MC brightened up when he showed up.
  * Jaehee is taking a stroll near the ocean and Lucifer can’t stop looking because DAMN those legs. 
  * V is setting up everything when they decide to come for a snack. MC said to bring bear, but he also packed some wrapped sandwiches, Snack pack puddings… mostly snacks that won’t get easily covered with sand. There’s also some water bottles for those who don’t want to drink. He doesn’t understand why one of MC’s new friends packed separate sandwiches, but apparently he was really hungry.
  * Saeyoung and Mammon convince MC to play with them. Jumin and Satan can’t hide their blush when she takes off her beach kimono, revealing her [dark green bikini](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhresource.com%2F0x0s%2Ff2-albu-g6-M01-36-69-rBVaSFqmAG-AVLbjAARgSp8ob6M452.jpg%2Fwomen-sexy-high-collar-bikini-set-dark-green.jpg&t=YmU5Y2I5ZmNkZGRmMTQ2ZWViNGY0NzlkM2EyZmM2ZWQ1YTMxZDUxOSxWS1lhb3dlYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614241153622097920%2Fok-hear-me-out-rfa-and-sin-brothers-out-on-a&m=1). It’s definitely a sexy but not really revealing look on you, which Jumin likes and it’s Satan’s favourite colour. What more could they ask.
  * Seriously, has anyone seen Asmo and Zen?
  * When the sun starts setting, everyone sits down for a while to appreciate the view. The demon brothers are particularly liking this, it’s been a while since they’ve all been together watching the sunset. MC knows this and is very happy about them having this opportunity even if it’s only for a while.
  * “So, about this made up country…” Saeyoung sits beside her and speaks in a very soft voice, making sure no one else but her is listening. “I don’t know why you would lie about it, but they seem nice. At least the one with the white hair seems to care a lot about you. So… just tell me. Do I need to keep looking up info about them?” he asks. You shake your head. “I’m happy. And I’m safe. Thank you, Saeyoung” you smiled and squeezed his hand gently. He nodded and grinned at her. A few seconds after that, Mammon sits down on her other side. “MC! I hope you had fun playing against The Great Mammon! I had to let you win just because you invited us. N-not because of anything else! So, uhm, this sunset like… I think this meant something for humans? Watching the sun go down?” he says, a little doubtful, his face red. Saeyoung is trying his best not to laugh at him and how smitten he looks.
  * Satan appears from behind and chuckles arrogantly. “Stop drooling, Mammon” he teases him, and Saeyoung laughs out loud. “Do you want to take a stroll by the ocean, MC?” he offers.
  * “Actually” Jumin voice intercedes. “I was thinking you’d like to go to the store near here. Maybe you’d like an icecream or something else” he says, with a soft smirk.
  * “And I thought the ego battle was boring back home” Belphegor commented with a yawn. You snorted and grinned at him. He smiled back. You’re about to ask him something when suddenly you feel someone plopping down near you. You turn around and see it’s Zen. “Where have you been? We were all looking for you!” you said. He puts on his sunglasses and doesn’t answer. After a few moments you notice the tiny red marks alongside his jaw and neck and can’t help but giggle. A delighted Asmo seats on your other side with a smug smile. “You have to tell me everything” you whisper to him and he winks at you in response.
  * Lucifer is still talking with Jaehee, not paying attention to anything else going on.
  * On your way home, you split up in different cars. Jaehee is driving her own car with Lucifer on the passenger seat, Saeran, Beel and Belphie. Saeyoung is driving one of his babies. Mammon is on the passenger seat. On the back, you’re seating between Jumin and Satan. Zen rented a car and is driving Yoosung, Levi and Asmo, who is on the passenger seat. Yoosung and Levi keep playing, thinking there must be bumps on the road, because Zen seems to lose control of the wheel for half a second once in a while.
  * Once you’re on your way home, you start feeling sleepy and put your head on Jumin’s shoulder and sigh. Satan takes your legs and puts them on his lap, trying to make you a little more comfortable. Everyone silently decides to ignore Mammon’s protests. Saeyoung tries and talk to him so he can focus on something else and let you sleep.
  * It was a really good day.




	3. MC likes when someone plays with her hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so how would the obey me bros react to an mc thats weak to having her hair played with? like will not move until they stop and is prone to falling asleep during it? hcs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but that’s me, play with my hair for five seconds and i’m already asleep. thank you for your suggestion! ~

**Lucifer**

  * He was just joking around
  * He didn’t mean to happen
  * But you had said something funny and he ruffled your hair. It was a joke. He was treating you like a child.
  * Buy you smiled and hummed happily
  * He didn’t comment on that, resuming his previous activities
  * But when you’re on the verge of falling asleep, he will play with your hair a little, to help you get a good sleep.
  * You never mention you notice him doing that, but really like the fact tht he does



**Mammon**

  * You had spiked a fever and also had a stomachache. It was probably a virus, so you decided to just lay down and wait for it to go away. Beel had offered a special tea and you had already drank it, so you just had to wait for it to work.
  * Mammon had entered your room as soon and he heard Beel talking in the kitchen about you not feeling well. He sat next to you and asked how you were doing. You took his hand and put it in your forehead, so he could feel you burning.
  * “I could be better” you joked. You opened your eyes and saw the demon blushing at how you were still holding his hand. You chuckled and let it go, put he kept his hand on your head. He experimentally brushed a couple of strands of your hair away from your face and the locked his finger around another lock of hair.
  * You sighed and hummed contently, closing your eyes.
  * “O-of course you like it! I’m The Great Mammon after all! You should be thankful I’m even in your room, you human!”
  * “You know you’re free to go, Mammon~” you teased him.
  * “I don’t trust the others. I’ll keep watch so you’re safe, hm” he said, looking away. You smiled and closed your eyes again.



**Leviathan**

  * You had been playing videogames with him for way too long, your head had started hurting
  * So you told him you were going to lay down for a while.
  * Half an hour later, you were still in bed and he got a little worried. He stood up and went to your bed, sitting next to you.
  * “You ok?”
  * “Mhmm… it’s just abad headache. I get those when I play for too long. Play with my hair, please? It helps”
  * He doesn’t know what to do, and first starts petting you like a god and you giggle.
  * “I’m sorry MC, I don’t– I can’t–”
  * “You’re doing great! It really does help” you smiled and then cuddled the closest pillow.
  * He can’t help but thinking you look way too cute, but tries caressing your hair the best that he can so the pain can go away.



**Satan**

  * “I’m going to take a quick nap” you told him, leaving your book on the nightstand. He nodded, still fixated on his own book. You had been reading together in bed for a while now. You laid on the bed and closed your eyes.
  * Satan, who was still sitting on the bed, put his hand on your head and started playing with your hair absentmindedly his other hand holding his book.
  * He was startled when he heard you moan, though.
  * He immediately looked down at you, a blush covering his cheeks. 
  * “Sorry, sorry” you said, a little flustered as well. “I just– I love when people play with my hair. Not– not sexually!” you clarified. “It’s just really relaxing. You caught me by surprise. Keep doing that, please”
  * Satan smiled softly and kept doing that with your hair without saying another word
  * He loved how you stuttered trying to explain yourself though



**Asmodeus**

  * You had had a really stressful day
  * So when you came into Asmo’s room and started complaining, he suggested you take a bath in his private bathroom. He would lend you his favourite bath salt and also light a few candles.
  * You relaxed in his bathroom and half-expected him to appear out of nowhere for some sexy time, but he respected you privacy.
  * Half an hour later, you came out in a soft, fluffy, white robe and smiled at Asmo. 
  * “Let me do your hair, that’ll relax you” he offers, and soon you jump on the bed and sit with your legs crossed, the demon behind you, drying your hair with a towel and putting some of his potions on it.
  * Your eyes are closing a bit, but you try your best at sitting still. The way he’s running his hands on your scalp and playing with your hair is sending chills across your jaw and neck.
  * You moan softly, relaxing in Asmo’s touch and soon you feel his lips brushing across your neck.
  * Yes, that could really brighten this day



**Beelzebub**

  * We all know Beel is a cuddle bunny.
  * So it was not a surprise that Belphie would find you laying on top of Beel, your whole body easily fitting on top of his brother. He would not comment about it, only roll his eyes and going to his bed.
  * This time it was not different, you two were talking while you laid on top of him, finding peace in the position not being sexual, but comforting, as you two talked about our lives before you met one another.
  * Beel thought it was a good idea to stroke your hair as you were talking. When you smiled and inclined your head towards his hand, he smiled too, happy to make you feel comfortable.
  * Not even a minute later, you had fallen asleep on his chest. He saw how your eyes were closing down as he kept playing with your hair, but decided to keep going because your whole expression was so relaxed he couldn’t stop.
  * He chuckled when you were deeply asleep on top of him but then stopped, fearing the movement of his chest waking you up
  * He put a blanket over you and hummed contently.



**Belphegor**

  * You had gone out drinking with some demons of the school
  * He was wondering why you weren’t answering when you suddenly entered his room, stumbling a bit and giggling like a small child
  * “Hey baby” you greeted and sat on the small couch he was currently sitting on and looking at his phone.
  * “Baby…?” he thought. Since when were you calling each other ‘baby’?
  * “I wanted to say goodnight before I went to bed” you explained. He rolled your eyes at you and you started playing with his hair. He tensed up, not used to you being this touchy feeling. The alcohol had disinhibited you and he was paying the toll. You smiled at him and put your head on his shoulder.
  * “Goodnight, Bambi” you whispered before passing out on his shoulder.
  * He wasn’t even going to try and wonder why you just called him that.
  * Seeing you were asleep in an awkward position (your hand was still on his hair and your head was on his shoulder) he decided to put an arm around your waist and carry you to the bed. Wouldn’t be the first time you slept together.
  * Once he laid on your side, you cuddled up to him, mumbling words he didn’t fully understand. Seeing as you were on the verge of waking up, he started stroking your hair, trying to get you back to sleep.
  * He could swear he saw you smile a bit at his touch. But wouldn’t talk about it the next day.




	4. MC is drunk and likes touching them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how would the obey me boys would react to drunk mc touching them inappropriately in front of everyone? thanks for the jumin eating commoners food hc, it was great! since its already my 3rd request, call me anon Su ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, anon Su! Hope you’re doing well <3 And I’m glad you liked the hc for Juju eating commoners food ~ Here’s your request for the obey me boys! Small warning about a bit of nsfw themes lol, but nothing too explicit.
> 
> warning; this chapter is rated M!

**Lucifer**

  * You’re both having lunch with Diavolo an Barbatos. The menu is better than when you used to eat with the other brothers and you plan on making a group demand about better food because Beel deserves better.
  * Lucifer is going over with Diavolo about a tournament that will take place in RAD but you’re not really paying attention. You eat a bite and even though it’s delicious you can’t help but feel bored. So you keep drinking more and more wine, trying to distract yourself. Before you know it, you notice yourself a little dizzy.
  * Your boyfriend keeps talking and you decide to have a little fun with him. You wait until he takes a sip of his wine and leaves a ghost of a violet trace in his lower lips. You lean closer and wipe it slowly with your thumb, making sure to look at him in the eyes just in the way you know he likes. You smirk at him when you’re done and go back to your position, taken a bite of the steak in front of you, never breaking eye contact with him.
  * Everyone goes silent for a moment. Diavolo laughs softly and starts talking with Lucifer again and just when you thought you had lost, you feel a hand under the table squeezing your knee harshly. You can’t help but grin as you wonder how will the first born will make you pay for this.



**Mammon**

  * You’re both drunk. Not only you, but every brother is the drunkest they’ve ever been. You had organized an impromptu party and somehow, everyone had agreed. Even Levi, who was very passionately explaining a TSL story on a board.
  * Mammon is louder than ever, and now that you’re both dating, he can’t keep his hands off you. His arm is always around your waist, holding you close and bringing you with him wherever he goes. You can’t stop laughing at it, even when he needs to use both hands, he finds a way to keep touching you.
  * For the first time in the night, it seems he finally has to let you go. The beers had taken a toll on him and by the way his legs were squirming, you know he has to go to the bathroom. He excuses himself and promises he will be right back.
  * You don’t know what got into you, but before you can think about it, you slap Mammon’s ass as he stands up so loud that every brother stops what they’re doing and look at you both.
  * Your face is deep red but you manage to laugh it out and add a flirty: “Well, don’t make me wait”, at a very confused and equally embarrassed Mammon, who just manages to quickly leave the hall as everyone shares a laugh and go back to their previous endeavours.



**Leviathan**

  * Same demon brothers’ impromptu party.
  * Only this time, Levi wasn’t really up for it. He brought his Switch to the party and keeps playing, ignoring everyone and refusing to drink. At Satan’s insistence, he accepted a bottle of beer but still didn’t try to join the party.
  * You’ve tried everything by now, from batting your lashes to literally trying to take the device of his hands, but nothing seemed to work. So you started drinking. A lot.
  * You didn’t realise how much time has gone by, but you were officially drunk now. You were drinking by Asmo’s side when you saw Mammon teasing Levi.
  * “Asmo’s gonna steal your girl if ya’ don’t stop playing, Levi! Hey, listen to me!”
  * You giggled a little, knowing that won’t stop your boyfriend from playing. Mammon, pretty drunk himself, kept pushing him and you tried your best to ignore it, until you heard somethin that ticked you off.
  * “This is why people don’t like otakus, ya’ know? They’re boring”.
  * Not under your watch.
  * Levi may not be a party guy, but he definitely wasn’t boring. And you weren’t going to let anyone diminish him, when you had been working so hard on making him love himself more.
  * So, you walked to the couch and kneel beside Levi. Not caring about what could anyone say, you hug Levi tightly to your chest, his face buried in your breasts. You’re so drunk you don’t realize the sexual tension in your hug, thinking you’re just cuddling your lover. You almost miss the sound of Levi’s Switch falling on the floor.
  * “Hey, don’t mess with my man!” you argued with Mammon and stuck your tongue out. “He’s not boring, he’s really cool, you just can’t realize it. I’m in love with this otaku, and I think he loves me too”
  * “Well, he definitely loves your breasts” an inebriated Asmo teased you, making everybody laugh.
  * You looked at him confused until you look down and realize Levi’s face is still pressed to your chest. You let him go and tried really hard not to laugh at how red his face was and how he was unable to talk. You whisper an apology and sit next to him. You turned your head at him.
  * “You okay?” you asked. 
  * “That was… nice” he replied his face flushed. You laughed softly and picked up his Switch from the floor, handing it to him.
  * He turned it off
  * ~~you can fight me on this but levi is a boobs man i will die on this hill~~



**Satan**

  * You both loved wine. More than wine, you loved drinking wine together. It was a Friday night, school was over and you had gone to Satan’s room to share a bottle of wine with him, while you chatted about whatever topic your boyfriend had been reading about recently. You loved debating with him and even researching about it on his library mid-debate.
  * A bottle of wine became two, and three and four. You were really drunk and whilst he wasn’t as drunk as you, he definitely looked a little more dishevelled than usual.
  * “I’m hungry” you announced, kneeling on Satan’s bed. He arched an eyebrow, smiling at you.
  * “So?”
  * “Cook me something? Please?” you asked, pouting a little. Satan smiled, pecking you on the lips.
  * “No. But we can order something” he replied. You nodded and let yourself fall on his bed dramatically while he used his D.D.D. to order food.
  * “Hope I’m still alive by then” you sighed, gaining an honest laugh from your boyfriend, who put himself on top of you. He looked at you intensely, and you could see in his eyes the wine had definitely done something to him.
  * “C’mon, let’s make use of this thirty-minute wait” he suggested, smirking. Before you could reply, he clashed his lips on yours, eliciting a moan.
  * Thirty minutes came faster than you expected (as did you, sorry not sorry for that pun). Both of you decided to go to the kitchen and prepare everything so you could go back to his room. Satan put his pants and shirt on, while you also put your uniform blouse and skirt the best that you could.
  * When you got to the kitchen, your food was already on the table. “You’re lucky Beel is out” Belphie commented, sitting on the kitchen counter while he idly ate some cereal. Asmo was also there, and giggled at both yours and Satan’s clothing choice. “You stink of alcohol and sex. Please keep in mind my proposal, Satan, remember the more the merrier” he winked, making you laugh.
  * Satan just chuckled at the comment, concentrating at separating both your orders in two plates. You hugged him from the back possessively, sticking your tongue out to Asmo.
  * “Mine!” you joked. You pressed your cheek on Satan’s back, your hands roaming around his stomach, feeling delighted his abs. The alcohol still in your body made you feel bold, as you let your hands wander underneath Satan’s shirt. You felt his muscles clenching as you caressed his chest and abs. Just when you were about to make your way down south, you heard a frustrated groan from behind.
  * Belphie was still sitting on the counter with a disgusted face. “Please go back to your room, this isn’t a brothel. And Asmo is about to jump on you both”. You saw a pink aura around Asmo and how his eyes were a little bit darker. By then, Satan had finished preparing the tray, so you turned around and went back to your room, not before grabbing another bottle of wine.



**Asmodeus**

  * You didn’t really need alcohol to get handsy with him, not caring who was around you.
  * It soon became old to have any of the brothers walk in on you when you were both making love in any room of the house. Poor Beel really wanted his custard, but didn’t know how to politely tell you both so top fucking against the refrigerator.
  * One day you were both on Asmo’s bath, drinking champagne and taking your time to relax together. You suddenly thought of something fun to do that you hadn’t tried before and when you told Asmo about your plan he was so in.
  * For the first part of your plan, you had gone to Levi’s room. You knocked on the door and when he finally opened it, you told him there was a package from Akuzon in the living room, which you thought was for him. He ran down the stairs and you took your chance to enter his room alongside Asmo, hiding behind one of Levi’s shelves.
  * Levi came back, murmuring something about you wasting his time because the package definitely said Satan, not Leviathan. He put his headphones back on and resumed his videogame. You gestured to Asmodeus to be quiet and winked at him. He quickly was all over you, pressing you against the wall. You could feel how hard he was already, the idea of both of you making love in front of Levi while he didn’t notice was something you hadn’t tried before. You were wearing a dress because of its easy access and Asmo was wearing a pair of loose leggings.
  * Not long before, Asmo was pulling down your panties and thrusting inside of you. You put a hand on your mouth, trying your best to not make any sound. You looked at Levi, his back to you both, and was still playing his video game, unaware you two were fucking behind him. The thrill of this new experience made you come quicker than you usually did. Taking joy in not having been discovered so far, you helped Asmo finish by kneeling and taking him into your mouth.
  * Both of you were done and felt like laughing when you realized Levi was still innocently playing. Just as you were about to plan a way to escape, Levi left the room, presumably to go to the kitchen. A couple of seconds later Asmo and you looked at each other and took your chance, running out of Levi’s room, dissolving in giggles the moment you arrived back in Asmo’s room.



**Beelzebub**

  * Back to the brothers’ hall impromptu party.
  * Beel is contently sitting on one couch, while you’re sitting on his lap. You have had the idea of trying to keep up with him and his drinking, which was probably the worst idea you’ve ever had. You were really drunk and Beel wasn’t even dizzy. You wished you had thought he was almost double your size, triple your weight and A DEMON, of course he could handle more alcohol than you.
  * Beel had ordered food because he couldn’t just drink. Everyone had eaten from his large order, and now the only thing that was left was a small pool of chocolate on a plate were previously had held fruit bathed in dark chocolate.
  * All the brothers were drinking and sharing a moment, when your drunk shelf put decided to put their finger on the plate and then pass it across Beel’s cheek.
  * Everybody looked at you confused, but the most adorable of all was Beel, whose eyes were open and, far from being mad, was wondering why was you just put some melted chocolate on his cheek.
  * Before he could ask, you gave a long lick to his cheek, wiping the chocolate off of Beel.
  * “Get a room” Satan commented, rolling his eyes and taking another sip of his drink.
  * Asmo cuddled up on Beel’s other side and made heart eyes at him. “You know, if MC is into this, we could really get creative with our leftovers and…”
  * “Asmo, no” Beelzebub said, not even looking at him. His eyes were still lost on your face, not knowing how to react to your boldness. You gave him a sheepishly grin and gave his cheek a peck.
  * “I’m sorry, I’m drunk” you excused yourself, a little hiccup leaving your body. Beel tenderly chuckled and mirrored you, staining your cheek with leftover melted chocolate and licking it. You bit your lip and you both left the party, ignoring Mammon’s complains and Asmo’s disappointed sigh.
  * “So… any room I can crash in tonight?” Belphie asked.



**Belphie**

  * This baby is not one for physical touching.
  * But oh boy, when he’s drunk… he can’t stop touching you. It’s not as clear as Mammon, but it’s almost as possessive as Lucifer’s. 
  * If you’re talking with someone, he’ll shamelessly put his hand on your thigh and caress it up and down, until the other person is so uncomfortable they’ll just leave.
  * At first you were a bit concerned about this behaviour, but then you realized it was only while he was drunk. Once he sobered up, he wouldn’t act so jealous.
  * At the brothers’ party, you started drinking heavily and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.
  * Belphie was talking with Satan when you sat down next to him. Before he could do anything, you put a hand of his thigh, waiting for him to act on it. You thought he would touch your thigh as well, make a sarcastic comment about it or let you touch him in silence, but you were greatly surprised when you felt Belphie grabbing your hand and putting it on top of his crotch.
  * You gasped in surprise and Satan choked on his drink, excusing himself quickly.
  * “Don’t test me, MC” Belphie warned in a slurred tone that indicated you he was as drunk as you were. You took that as a dare more than a warning.
  * You leaned over and pressed a kiss between his ear and the point were his jaw began. You felt a known twitch under your hand that hadn’t moved from where Belphie had put it.
  * “C’mon” Belphie quickly muttered, taking your hand and leaving the hall together.




	5. Dirty dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember that time I wrote about a latina MC dancing reggeaton songs with the RFA members? 
> 
> This time I tried making the songs relate a little bit more to the characters and with the headcanon I’ll write for them. I highly suggest listening to the songs as you read. also, this turned out to be a little nsfw ~

**Lucifer** _([Negro - J Balvin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FJKggIh1D0iY&t=NjI4NzYwNjZlZjQxYjYyMzVkYmFhOTA3YjZiZWNlNGExMTQyYTc3NSxiaVdIN0JBcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617058135260250112%2Fdirty-dancing-obey-me-boys&m=1))_

> _She has evil within, she has a devil inside / I’m crazy about spanking her, leaving her marked_

  * You thought dancing such a sexy rhythm was a good idea? Yes and no.
  * You were in your room and put on some music, thinking about cleaning up a little. Soon the cleaning part is done and you ended up dancing in front on your mirror
  * You turned around as you danced, only to notice Lucifer was looking at your from the door. He had a heavy aura around him and a playful smirk on his lips. You looked at him, a little embarrassed.
  * “No, no, MC” Lucifer said, entering your room. “Please, continue. A little closer, if you can” he added, pulling a chair and sitting on it, waiting for your show.
  * At first, you were a little coy, but at the song progressed, you started feeling a little bolder, flaunting in front of your boyfriend. You swayed your hips, looking straight at Lucifer, who had a playful smirk on his lips.
  * You came closer, dancing between his open legs. Even if it was probably the first time you were giving a lap dance, you tried to make it the best you could. You grabbed his knees and slowly crouched down, never stopping the sway of your hips. You caressed his thighs with both your hands, then using them as support for bringing yourself up. You leaned closer to his lips, only grazing them before going back your dancing.
  * You could see Lucifer swallowing, trying his best to keep his cool as he saw you dancing for him. 
  * The song ended and you walked to him, sitting on his lap and pressing a kiss on his cheek.
  * “So… spanking, huh?” he asked, his lip turned upwards. Your eyes opened wide, not expecting him to understand any part of the song.
  * “What?” you asked.
  * “We’ve been at school for thousands of years. Of course I know Spanish” he explained, as if it should have been obvious from the start. Now it was your turn to turn deep red.
  * Before you could say anything else, you felt his hands on your ass, repositioning you so you were sitting astride of him. He squeezed your ass and then spanking you with medium force. You hated how it elicited a soft moan from your lips.
  * “Spanking and leaving marks… I can definitely work with your wish” Lucifer said, his lips grazing your neck, noticing your breath hitching.
  * Lucifer held your legs and stood up, carrying you to the bed. You quickly put your arms around his neck and buried your head on his neck. Lucifer was definitely making you pay for temping him like that.



**Mammon** _([Safaera - Bad Bunny x Jowell & Randy x Ñengo Flow](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjCQ_6XbATPc&t=OWZlZDYxZjFlMDkwNTdhZDhmYjZhNzIyZmNhM2RlY2RlMjJhNWI3ZSxiaVdIN0JBcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617058135260250112%2Fdirty-dancing-obey-me-boys&m=1))_ ~~big Mammon energy in this song tbh~~

> _We’re drinking today / we’re spending money today / we’re smoking like a rasta today_

  * It was the end of a particularly difficult week at RAD, full of exams and homework. To celebrate being done with it already, you put on a little party on your room, only for you and your beloved.
  * You usually listened to music of Devildom singers, but being done with exams made you remember a lot of your life at Earth. So you asked Mammon if you could introduce him to some music you used to listen at clubs back home. He agreed.
  * oh boy he didn’t see that coming
  * The beat was really heavy and the way you were moving your lips along with the music made him stop in his tracks and look at you, dumfounded, cheeks red and burning, not knowing what to do. Immediately, he made sure your door was closed. He didn’t want any of the brothers to look at you, not the way you were dancing.
  * You noticed how Mammon reacted and couldn’t help but laugh. It felt really good to see how easy it was for you to transform that demon into a blushing mess.
  * On purpose, you started dancing closer to him.
  * “You danced like– like this on Earth?” he asked. You grinned at him.
  * “Only with my friends” you shrugged it off, liking how jealous he could get sometimes. “You don’t like my dancing?”
  * “No!” he practically screamed. “Just what– what I’m supposed to do?”
  * You chuckled and put his arms on your waist. You put your arms around his neck and smirked at him. “Let’s just try it like this. C’mon, it’s all about the hips” you said, starting to move in front of him, making sure to not press yourself too much against him. You wanted to dance with him for a while before trying anything else.
  * “Mi bicho anda fugao’ y yo quiero que tú me lo escondas, agárralo como bonga” ( ~~My bug has escaped and I want you to hide it for me, grab it like a bong~~ ) you sing-sung, eliciting an arched eyebrow from Mammon, who couldn’t understand a thing. You just shook your head and kept dancing with him.
  * When the song was over you planted a chaste kiss on his lips. “Thank you for dancing with me” you grinned.
  * “Of c-course! You had the chance to dance with The Great Mammon, human!” he stammered, trying to brush it off.
  * You stuck your tongue at him, thinking you should make these tiny parties more often.



**Leviathan** ( _[Rosa - J Balvin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJvKk7zqMeN0&t=MjZmODFlNTY3OWVlNTZmMWZmMDljMzBhYmE3MjI1YmQwOTJiZDRiOSxiaVdIN0JBcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617058135260250112%2Fdirty-dancing-obey-me-boys&m=1)_ )

> _Definitely, you’re something else / I lose my mind when you touch me / And I don’t want to wait any more, I don’t know what will happen / But something has to happen_

  * It wasn’t like no one had ever made a move on Levi.
  * Sure, he wasn’t as outspoken or fit like his brothers, but he still was one of the major demons. There was been some female demons that had talked to him at RAD, trying to get something from him.
  * They had all failed. Levi wasn’t really interested in any of them. Not when Ruri-chan existed!
  * Everything had changed when he met you, though. You made him lose his mind, quickly escalating your way, sharing a special place in his heart next to Ruri-chan.
  * A few months ago, you had started spending more time with him. He hadn’t expected you to confess your feelings. Neither had he expected you to kiss him. He had managed to reciprocate the kiss, leaving you with a smile he didn’t think he could provoke.
  * Everything was new to him. The unexpected kisses still made him yelp in surprise, and you always seemed to do it when he was playing online, making the other players laugh at his response. He would call you a normie and tell you to go away, but he really liked how much love you had to give.
  * For the past week, you had waited for him to finish up his games (even if it meant staying up until two or three in the morning), sitting on a bean bag he had in his bedroom. When he was over, he would turn off his computer and you would hold out your hand, inviting him to sit next to you.
  * You had been experimenting how far could you get on the physical side. You had taken your time, going to sweet, chaste kisses to softly inserting your tongue inside his mouth.
  * Also, before starting, you would put some music of your own on your phone, just to help and set the mood.
  * That night, you had taken a leap and when he sat next to you, you took your chances and sat on top of him, your legs on each side of his hips.
  * His whole face was deep red and he froze in his place. You just sat there for a moment, softly swaying your hips to the music, taking your time to make sure he was comfortable with each step you were taking. He hadn’t told you, but you were sure he hadn’t had sex before. Even if he was a demon, he deserved a lovely first time as well.
  * You bent down and pressed a soft kiss on Levi’s lips, grazing against them just for a bit before you returned to your sitting position. Since you felt Levi kissing you back, you repeated your actions a couple of more times. The fourth time you bent down, you felt a pair of hands clutching your hips harshly and then going away.
  * “I–I’m sorry!” he excused himself. “I’m sorry, I thought– I shouldn’t–”
  * “That felt nice” you smiled softly, taking his hands and putting them back on your hips. You felt a twitch under you. It felt really good to feel how crazy he was about you. “You can touch me… senpai” you added, with an innocent voice.
  * Suddenly, you felt his lips crashing against yours, and his fingers digging deep, grabbing you harshly. After a second, you kissed him back, letting him take the lead for now.
  * Even if it was just kissing for now, you stayed up for hours devouring each other’s lips, Levi’s hands roaming around your waist and hips. 
  * You would never admit you experimented a tiny orgasm just by rubbing yourself against his body. But you did.



**Satan** [(Blanco - J Balvin)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dl6pwEvxYr2U&t=YjhiMmFmOTAwZTZjYWZlNTZmNjFkZDk3MjlmOWRlN2ZiNDViMzUyOSxiaVdIN0JBcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617058135260250112%2Fdirty-dancing-obey-me-boys&m=1)

> _I eat you up without a beat, acapella / Calm down, the night awaits for us / I lit you like a candle and I can put you out when I want to_

  * When you started being sexual with Satan, you had expected hot, angry sex. You had expected arguments to turn into rough sex. It was almost fun how predictable the Avatar of Wrath was.
  * You were wrong.
  * He liked rough sex? Yes. Sometimes it would get to that, but what really turned him on was holding power. And making you beg.
  * Lucifer had told everyone they had to be ready and waiting for him at the front door at 8 o’clock sharp. They had been invited to a fancy dinner at Diavolo’s, and warned everyone not to dare be late.
  * At 7:45, you went to Satan’s room to see if he was ready. You knew he was, he was always on time, but you wanted a chance to show him off your dress before everyone else saw it. It was a long, dark green dress. It was off shoulder, leaving your collarbone exposed. It also had a split on a side of the skirt, letting half of your thigh to be seen. You had spent hours looking for a perfect dress that would make you look sexy, confident, like a girl who was dating a demon would look.
  * He smirked at you, flaunting your dress in front of him. He stood up, leaving the book he was reading on a side and walked up to you.
  * “No kissing, I don’t want to ruin my makeup” you warned him playfully. You wanted to mess with him a little before finally kissing him.
  * Satan arched an eyebrow, surprised. “Is that so?” he asked. “No problem”
  * Before you could understand what was happened, you felt him picking you up and sitting you on his desk. You took notice in the way he fixed your dress so he wouldn’t leave any wrinkles on it. Looking right into your eyes, his hands roamed inside your dress. He hooked his fingers on your underwear and slowly took it off, leaving it on your side on the desk.
  * “What are you doing?” you asked, your cheeks red at his actions. He shrugged, feigning innocence.
  * “I’m not messing your lipstick” he assured you, his hands resting on your knees. Without taking his off of you, he parted your legs, slowly sinking on the floor. He pushed your dress up, just enough for him to press his tongue against your crotch. He didn’t waste any time, his tongue rushing to your favourite place first. He would always take his time, but right now he seemed he really wanted to get you off. You were squirming under him, which made him grab your legs harder, trying to keep you in place. Just when your legs started trembling, letting him know you were about to come undone, he stood up. You looked at him, confused and breathing heavily. He just smirked at you.
  * “What? I– I was just about to” you said in between breaths.
  * “I know. But we really shouldn’t be late. It’s 7:59” he simply state, licking his lips and then rubbing his thumb across them. He took a step towards you and pressed a soft kiss on your cheek. “C’mon now. They must be waiting”
  * You grunted, jumping down from the desk. You made an attempt to grab your underwear back, but Satan was faster and took it first. He put it in the back pocket of his pants and chuckled at the look of disbelief in your eyes. He grabbed your hands and guided you towards the door, so you could meet the rest of the brothers.
  * Satan was going to kill you one of these days.



**Asmodeus** _([Amarillo - J Balvin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfBgdf1AK4rM&t=OTU2YmU5Y2Y3NTc5NmQ0ODI2YjkyNTEyN2Y4OWI2MmNhZWY1MmE0MSxiaVdIN0JBcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617058135260250112%2Fdirty-dancing-obey-me-boys&m=1))_

> _I don’t complicate myself / How can I explain this to you? / I like having a good time_

  * Sure, Asmodeus liked going out partying and you had gone out together multiple times.
  * But to be honest, he liked it way more when you were both alone in his room, having a private party of your own.
  * Since getting to know you better and asking everything he could about your past life on Earth, he had discovered he really liked a particular rhythm humans seemed to like dancing too.
  * It seemed as time went by, dances got bolder and bolder and he was living for it. Even if he first thought it was some sort of twerking music, he quickly learnt it wasn’t. It was not only about shaking it, but about moving your whole body in a sultry way along with the beat.
  * He asked you to teach him how to dance it and you did your best, even though you weren’t a pro, you knew the basics.
  * “MC! I’m loving this! So everyone just dances like this!? In public!?” he enthusiastically asked. His thigh was between your legs, your arms around his neck while he had a tight grip on your hips.
  * “Well, not necessarily as close as we are right now. But you tend to dance like this when you’re actually into the other person” you explained with a smile. You grazed his lips with yours and kissed him, noticing how much you’re both holding back. You knew it wouldn’t be long before you took this dance to his bed, but you still wanted to have a little more fun with him.
  * “You can also do this” you casually said, grabbing his hands taking them away from your hips. In a swift motion and without letting go of his hands, you turned him around, so his back was pressed against your front. You set both of your hands on Asmo’s hips again and kept moving with the beat of the music
  * You could almost see Asmo’s pink aura around him, the lust in him being greater each time his ass would brush against you. You laughed softly and placed a kiss on his neck.
  * “We definitely have to go to one of those clubs at Earth” he breathed out, but still moving his body along with the rhythm.
  * Not even a minute left, you were both in bed, bodies pressing even more against each other, hands roaming everywhere. You made a mental note of having more of these parties with Asmo.



**Beelzebub** _[(Ya no tiene novio - Sebastian Yatra, Mau& Ricky)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdgtjWojDhC8&t=YTg1NmM2ZjI0YjFjOGI4MmRkMzZjNTYzYzQ1ODA5NTBmNWNiNDQ2NCxiaVdIN0JBcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617058135260250112%2Fdirty-dancing-obey-me-boys&m=1)_

> _The last time I saw her, she was with some guy / It’s weird, now she’s on top of me / What’s happening? What’s going on? I don’t know / But it seems she wants to get revenge_

  * You had met a minor demon at RAD. Even though Lucifer and the rest of the demons hadn’t been to keen on you dating him, you had still proceeded. He was kind, he made you laugh and was pretty good-looking. You thought he would be a nice companionship while you were staying at Devildom.
  * Not even a month later, you caught him fucking with other student at one of RAD bathrooms.
  * You thought for a second about ratting him out with Diavolo, knowing he would get sanctioned for doing that in the bathroom. You decided to wait a day to weigh in your options before doing anything.
  * That night, Asmo had thrown a party at one of Devildom’s private clubs. He had invited your now ex boyfriend, not knowing about what had happened earlier. Once you walked in and you saw him silently sulking near the bar, you felt like slapping yourself for forgetting to tell Asmo to revoke his invitation. You felt so much hatred towards him you didn’t think even a demon like him had ever felt such rafe within for anyone else.
  * “Hey, we were wondering where were you” you heard someone say and turned your head to look at Beelzebub.
  * That was right. Your ex hated Beel’s guts. And maybe it was because he had noticed you had a crush on the big guy, but never had the guts to actually try anything with him. There was no way one of the major demons would have anything to do with a human.
  * You smiled at Beel and went to the couch where his other brothers were. Amo ordered shots and you decided a little of liquid courage wouldn’t hurt. Just one shot.
  * Of course, you didn’t count on Devildom’s drinks being way more heavier than human alcohol.
  * You felt your head getting dizzy, but most of all, you felt you had the courage to do anything. You started dancing with Asmo, just playing around, feeling the music every time you moved your hips.
  * Asmo started dancing with someone else, so you decided to test your luck and tried pulling Beel to the dance floor. He politely declined, showing you the beer he still had in his hand. Not wanting to back down now and encouraged by the liquor you had in your body, you moved even closer to him. You were dancing now between his parted legs, under the surprised look of both Beel and Belphie, who happened to be on his side.
  * “Hey” Beelzebub said, taking the last sip of the bottle and leaving it on a table nearby. “Weren’t you with this other demon just last week?” he inquired, raising an eyebrow.
  * “Not anymore” you simply answered, still feigning innocent while you moved in front of him.
  * [“Don’t tempt me. You’ll regret it” he warned](https://66.media.tumblr.com/df12dde3c79c68745d77fd925fe10d38/3d7d62c2359914ee-af/s2048x3072/92b2653c1dbd1ba8d0e5cce00c6e968c8acf027e.jpg). You stopped for a second, both excited and curious about him following that threat. You smirked and positioned yourself on his lap, your knees at each side of his hips. You saw how Belphie stood up and left, noticing how the aura around you both had drastically changed.
  * You started dancing again, even if it was mostly just swaying your hips on top of him. You put your right hand on the back of the sofa, just to help you steady yourself as you kept enticing him.
  * Soon enough, his hands went to the back of your head, his fingers intertwined in your hair and he pulled you closer to him. Beel’s lips crashed against yours and you quickly kissed him back.
  * You didn’t know how long it was until you felt a hand on your shoulder literally yanking you away from Beel. You looked up and saw a very tired Lucifer looking at you both.
  * “Take it home, not here” he simply said. You took the chance to look around you, noticing there were a lot of people who had been watching you and Beel go at it in the club. You felt your face going red and didn’t know where to look.
  * “So… you want to?” Beel asked, his chest going up and down as he breathed heavily. You noticed how his lips were slightly swollen and smiled a little at the thought of you doing that.
  * “Let’s go, Beel” you just said, standing up. Beel imitated you, towering over you. Damn, it was like he looked even taller than usual. He took your hand and guided you towards the exit of the club, his big form easily making people move away so you could walk behind him.
  * You didn’t even notice (not until the very next day at least), since the moment you kissed him you couldn’t think about anything or anyone else but him.



**Belphegor** _[(La santa - Bad Bunny and Daddy Yankee)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJUxITamPWrY&t=OTM2MDQ5MGNlOTYxNzdkMzY3ZTNhYjFhZDZhM2Y1YjFkNmYxN2Y0MCxiaVdIN0JBcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617058135260250112%2Fdirty-dancing-obey-me-boys&m=1)_

> _I don’t sweet talk, no / You knew what was up, baby / Romance isn’t my area, no / Don’t tell me you fell in love with me_

  * Even though you had spent countless times daydreaming about Belphegor actually falling for you. Since you met him at the tall of that tower, you couldn’t help but think about him when you were alone in bed, even going as far as wondering what it would feel to kiss him.
  * So, when months later, you were in bed with him, breathing heavily after both of you had managed to come together. You tried your best not to romanticize that, but it had never happened to you before with anyone else.
  * “Hey” you started. “You want to go out for some food?”
  * “No” Belphegor simply answered.
  * “You’re not hungry?”
  * “You know this is just sex, right?” Belphegor asked, turning his head to look at you. You looked at him for a couple of seconds before rolling your eyes. “I told you this before”
  * “Yes, yes. It was just food, though” you excused yourself with a shrug. You sat on his bed, your back to him and put your arms up, stretching a bit, before picking up your dress from the floor and dressing yourself. You didn’t look at him as you left his room, wondering if he had been looking at you.
  * A couple of days later, you sent him a text, asking him to come to your room. Since you hadn’t really talked to him since the last night you spent together, Belphegor thought you wanted to tell him sex was over for you both. And it would make sense, maybe humans had a difficult time telling apart sex from feelings.
  * He knocked twice before letting himself in, to find you looking at yourself in the mirror. Your D.D.D. was on your desk, music coming from it. You turned around and smiled softly at him. “Hey”
  * “Hey. So…?” he said, sitting on your bed and looking at you. He noticed you were wearing a really short plaid skirt he hadn’t seen before. You had black over-the-knee socks, only part of your thigh being exposed. You were wearing one of your usual tops, but you definitely looked more tempting than usual.
  * “So what? Just wanted to see you” you casually said, shrugging. You gave the mirror one last look and turned around, looking at him.
  * “MC, if you don’t want to keep this going, it’s fine” Belphegor said, rolling his eyes. “There’s no rule that says you have to be okay with this”.
  * You walked towards him as he talked. Once you were close enough, ignoring what he was saying, you took off your top, revealing a black bra. Belphegor immediately shut up, looking up at you. He arched an eyebrow at you, his lip turned upward.
  * You started swaying your hips to the music that was still playing on your phone. Belphegor put his hands on the back of your thighs. He slid them upwards, reaching your ass. That was when he noticed you weren’t wearing any underwear.
  * “Fuck, you’re going to kill me” he breathed out, making you chuckle.
  * You pushed him on your bed and kissed him, moaning at the feeling of his hands squeezing your ass.
  * You were more than okay with the way things were. If all you had to do was restrain yourself from getting too emotionally involved, the sinful way Belphegor was thrusting up his hips was definitely worth it.




End file.
